scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Angelus
Full Name: Ivy Angelus Unit: Mauve Squirrels Title or Job: Oddities Specialist Age: Classified Race: Green Haired Ginger Homeworld: Ember Hometown: Charleston Date of Birth: 2-28-4382 Personality: Ivy says she has a little box of evil in her soul, and that sometimes the lid to that box falls off and the evil gets out. Others have disputed whether that box of evil is so "little". Ivy is not quite the stereotypical sociopath. She's quiet in social situations but likeable. Sometimes her temper gets the better of her. She lacks a conscience. She has shallow and very little emotions, most of the emotions she shows are faked or exaggerated... except for anger. She manipulates situations and people to serve her own desires; she lies with cool calm undetectability, and to her, the ends always justify her means. Her work with the Mauve Squirrels, she believes, is "for the better good of the Multiverse" so that helps her feel morally justified in all her deeds. Since she can't really bond with people deeply, she'll get her small ammounts of joy where she can... often in gambling, promiscuity, and sadism. Not being without whimsy though, she has an affinity for tiny things (tiny guns, tiny knives, etc.) As her title implies, she specializes in the use of 'oddities', so in her pack and on her person she carries many items from around the multi-verse that have interesting effects... to heal, to boost her abilities, or to be used as weapons. Many of her oddities/magical items that she carries on her, are tiny. Biography: So where I come from, everyone serves in the military, male, female, everybody. You go to public school, and when you finish school, you owe the government 2 years in the military. So I did my 2 years, I was actually pretty good at it, who knew right? They wanted me to make the military a career, but I got an offer from a government research facility and I ended up working there. In school I was taught that our planet was colonized by people from a planet called England, they were escaping... something... I wasn't much for history. Our planet had a great war, we lost our technology. My research facility was working on trying to rebuild and rediscover the technology we had lost. I hated my country, overrun by gangs, rampant piracy, most of the country in poverty, the government controlled by drug lords. My life was alright, but I hoped for something better. I thought about moving to another country, but I couldn't say that my choices were much better. Then we had a small statue brought in to be studied. The locals had been worshiping it, giving it offerings thinking it was possessed by a demon. My team and I were studying it, though we could not find any technological source of it's power. It would just burst into flames with no fuel or ignition source, and no damage done to it. We were stumped. We couldn't even find what would trigger it to burst into flames. Then one day... a circle opened in the air with a whoosh noise, and out of it stepped 2 men with guns. English-speaking human-looking men! They went straight to the statue like they knew what it was and were looking for it. They did and they were, of course. I grabbed my revolver out of my desk and demanded they stop and explain themselves. They, with their guns pointed back at me, explained where they were from and what they do... and I found myself asking them to take me with them. Opportunity only knocks once, when else would I get a chance to leave not just the country, but the whole planet for somewhere better. They said that the Emperor is always happy to have more citizens... and so we went. I sometimes wonder what my co-workers thought of the hastily scribbled note I left on my desk tendering my resignation before leaving. Ah well. I talked to the men about what my team had observed with the statue while we had it... they seemed impressed. They asked me more about me, and more they learned, the more impressed they became. I was awed seeing the warehouse the first time, a whole planet of space just to house and study powerful artifacts and magical items. And all I'd gotten to see was the lobby and promenade, ha! I was given a place to stay right away, and the next day I had a job, albeit entry level. It didn't take me too long to be promoted up to the level I am now though.